


Interlocking Threads

by SykoShadowRose



Series: Iron Dragon's Charms 2020 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Clover Ebi, Bottom Qrow Branwen, Canon Rewrite, Double Anal Fisting, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020 (RWBY), Let's Wreck Qrow, M/M, Overstimulation, Top Clover Ebi, Top James Ironwood, Top Taiyang Xiao Long, Touch-Starved James Ironwood, Touch-Starved Qrow Branwen, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: When Tai comes to Beacon during the Vytal Festival to support his daughters and come out of retirement, he and Qrow eventually land in Atlas. Qrow's happy dating Clover and thinks everything is good, until the Captain points out that James and Tai are interested as well. Qrow's suspicious at first. After all, he would have noticed if his two friends had wanted to be more... right?
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Clover Ebi/Taiyang Xiao Long, James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Iron Dragon's Charms 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Interlocking Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: **Distractions** /Pranks
> 
> This was titled Let's Wreck Qrow in my docs..... 
> 
> Also I spent like... 3k just setting this up for pure porn....

Qrow wasn’t sure how things had come to this. At least two of them were _supposed_ to be working. Though he couldn’t really complain with where his life ended up, especially considering his semblance… 

~*~

Seeing Tai at the Vytal Festival hadn’t been too surprising. It made sense that he’d want to be there to support his daughters. Learning that the brawler was coming out of his retirement now that his daughters were no longer living at home with him _had_ been a surprise though. And even now, over a year later, he wasn’t sure if that had been a good one or a bad one. It had been a blessing to have the blond present when things started going sideways though. Tai, the loving and worrying father that he was, had followed Ruby when she’d wandered away from the party. If he hadn’t then the CCT in Vale would have been fully compromised. But the two of them together had not only managed to interrupt and run off the enemy, they had managed to get them to drop the data they’d used to hack it, allowing James to take the necessary measures to undo the damage that had been done, though the communication signals would need some serious work to be completely reliable again.

By process of elimination they’d been able to determine that the enemy had infiltrated from Haven, so Tai and Qrow had set out to investigate further while James returned to Atlas to do… whatever he felt he was supposed to be doing. Qrow wasn’t actually sure what all James had done as he hadn’t yet snooped through the man’s office. Traveling across Anima had been nostalgic in a lot of ways but he wished it could have borne happier news. All they had found to report was an endless trail of dead Huntsmen, a fusion Grimm they had a lot of fun dispatching, and a trap at the school that they only managed to avoid because Raven (Qrow had sensed her nearby, though it had taken some work to draw her out) still had a bit of a soft spot for Tai and he’d convinced her that the path she was on was going to get the whole tribe killed. That the better option was to make someone else the bigger target.

Then, with the lamp in their possession thanks to his twin’s dubious morals, they had started on their way to Argus. They’d made it eventually. Exhausted and haunted by memories of a hellish trip to a farm village over a nest of Grimm neither of them had been prepared to face after the train was attacked. Had it not been for a fiesty old woman literally beating some sense into them, they may well have never left that village, just allowed themselves to die like the residents that had lived there before. Tai had only placed a hand on his shoulder when Qrow had dropped his flask in a trashcan on their way to the military compound. 

Qrow blamed his semblance for the CT being down for repairs when they arrived. Otherwise they could have called James and gotten through with no problem. Unfortunately they weren’t able to make the call to the man and having the woman with them (the fucking Grimm Reaper, Qrow had nearly lost his mind) made things difficult due to her history with the old woman in charge of the place. It didn’t help that she seemed to share Qrow’s knack for riling people up, just because she knew how and could do it.

They’d figured out fast that the lamp attracted Grimm, so sitting around waiting for the tower to get back up was not an option. Not when they were surrounded by a city full of innocents. So Qrow did what he did best. He broke some rules and flew into the compound to steal one of the airships. Thankfully Maria knew how to properly fly one of the damned things, so he and Tai weren’t floundering around in the air. They managed to make it safely to Atlas without even encountering any Grimm.

And that was where their luck ran out.

They couldn’t actually fly into Atlas with a stolen ship and had figured that landing in Mantle and meeting with Maria’s doctor friend would be best while they tried to get a hold of James. And then they were arrested.

Qrow had noticed in the mines that Tai tended to stay between him and the Ace-Ops leader, and he knew it was because Tai was more accustomed to reacting to any trouble his semblance caused. Though of course the one time Tai went ahead of them to scout was when he tripped. At least Clover had caught him before his face met the ice. And honestly, learning that the other had a luck semblance too had been stunning. Tai had even had to nudge his shoulder to get him moving, though he caught a slight smile on his friend’s face.

The wink had thrown him off.

Qrow knew how to tell when someone wanted to have a bit of fun with him, that was easy to read. But he had an _awful_ track record of telling when someone was interested in more than just a night. The wink could have been friendly or it could have been more. With his luck he had always erred on the side of caution and assumed it was friendly. But he had wondered back then, if Clover’s semblance was good luck, did the same principle apply? He’d been careful in their interactions, hesitant but open, until the brunette had flat out told him what he wanted and asked him out on a date.

Qrow had never really had an actual relationship before thanks to both his caution because of his semblance and his job that kept him on the move and away from any one location for extended periods of time, which meant that he’d had no idea how to react to the conversation that had taken place shortly after they’d gotten together. Well, no idea besides the panic that had tried to break free inside him. Thankfully it had been unnecessary but he hadn’t understood what was actually being asked at the time.

~*~

“You don’t want to be with me anymore?” Qrow hated how the words shook, how his eyes were probably wide with the fear he couldn’t hide. He hated that Clover had the power to hurt him so deeply after just a couple months dating. 

Strangely it now looked as if Clover was the one holding back panic. “No! Qrow that not what I meant!” Large, warm hands came up to cradle his face, teal eyes soft and sincere. He pressed into the touch, welcomed it as a reassurance he’d so rarely been given. Thankfully Clover was understanding and never hesitated to give him the touch he craved. “Listen to the question okay? I asked how you felt about _being_ shared. Not about sharing me.”

“So… I would be the one seeing other people?” Confusion beat out the fear and panic that he had felt, leaving him to blink up at Clover blankly.

Clover thought it was absolutely adorable how oblivious Qrow was, the way his nose crinkled just slightly as he tried to figure out where the younger man was going with this, but he’d _never_ tell the deadly hunter that. He liked being in one piece. “Yes, songbird, you would be the one seeing other people. And maybe then, if everyone is interested and comfortable with it we can work on all of us being together.”

“You sound like you already know who else I’m going to be with when even I don’t know who would want me.” Qrow crossed his arms defensively, hunching in on himself out of habit. “Why would I even need to be with anyone else? You’re all I need boyscout.”

A gentle smile crossed his lips as he tipped Qrow’s chin up to kiss him soundly, breathing hard when he finally pulled away from the bruised flesh. “I can not put into words how happy it makes me to hear you say that. But to answer your question… I just don’t want you to miss out on the chances you could have had before we even met.” Noticing the increased confusion as Qrow’s nose crinkled just a bit more, Clover pulled the smaller man closer so he could hold him. “I know you can’t see it, but I _can_ , and both James and Tai look at you the way I do. I’m just the only one impatient enough to jump you first.”

Things had dissolved from there as Qrow blushed hard and tried to argue that there was no way his two best friends were interested in dating him. He would have known if they were! But Clover had insisted and well… Qrow had eventually found himself looking back on every interaction they’d had over the years. There had been small hints and clues but he’d always taken them platonically. Just as friends. He’d never actually thought it might be more than that. Clover had interrupted his memories with one last thing to say that had shaken Qrow to his core. 

“I love you, Qrow, but I want you to be happy. I don’t want you to settle with me because I’m the only one who stepped up to make a move and _**yes**_ ,” Clover had lifted a hand to press to fingers to his lips, silencing him before he’d even parted them to speak, “I know you love me too and are happy with me but I think it’ll be good for you to… branch out. See what could have been.”

So Qrow had let the topic go for the rest of the day, going on as if it wasn’t whittling away at his sanity with every second that passed. But that night the thoughts had refused to be silenced, had kept him awake with the questions he’d refused to hear in the daylight hours. Questions Clover had so casually brough to his mind. Which was how he’d found himself having a semi-awkward conversation with his two oldest friends about whether or not they were actually interested in dating him or if Clover was merely crazy. He’d been terrified to bring it up but it was the only way to silence his mind. 

Both of them had been surprised to learn that he hadn’t known of their feelings. They’d simply thought he didn’t reciprocate and had done their best to either get over him and move on (which they’d failed at spectacularly) or to suppress their feelings so that it didn’t affect their friendship. After Clover and Qrow had started seeing each other, they’d been sure that they would be friendzoned for the rest of their lives. Though they weren’t about to pass up the chance the couple was offering to them.

Being shared was a whole new experience for him that had been overwhelming at times. Slowly, as he’d gotten used to it, the sharing of him had begun to become something more as they started taking him out together instead of taking turns. It had been a learning process but he could admit to Clover without any shame that he’d been right. Qrow was happier than he’d ever been in his life and grateful for every moment he got to spend with the three of them, be it individually or together. So it was unlikely that he ever would have thought to ask for something more. 

Which is, naturally, when Clover decided to start running that mouth of his again…

~*~

“What do you think, songbird?” Clover was hovering above him, hips pressed flush to his ass while he stayed buried deeply inside the lithe hunter. Qrow’s hands were wrapped around the wrists on either side of his head, knuckles white from how hard he was holding on as Clover painted the most vivid image in his head. “Think you could take it if he spread you wide, fit his whole hand inside you while you sat on his desk? Him in his chair with the windows at his back, metal forcing you to yield to him?”

Qrow moaned helplessly as Clover rolled his hips just right while he spoke. The idea of James using his right hand to fist him made him writhe under his lover. He knew how strong it was, what it was capable of doing. It brought back an old fantasy that he’d never dared to voice before. But here with Clover his secrets were safe. Here he could voice them. Before he fully knew it he was confessing every detail to Clover, each thrust of the brunette’s hips knocking more of the hidden truth out of him. It was hours later, after they were both spent and satisfied, that Clover brought it up again. This time out of curiosity. His face had burned through the entire talk but he had answered all of Clover’s questions and considered the matter closed. He’d had some trouble meeting either Tai or James eye to eye the next day but he pushed passed it and forgot the incident.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that it crossed his mind again. Qrow was sprawled over the raised holo-table on his stomach because James still hadn’t added any chairs yet. And every time the man tried to kick him off the table, he’d simply moved to the desk. Eventually James had decided that the table was preferable if he ever wanted to get any work done while Qrow was in the office and since they were dating he was in the office rather often. The smaller raven had a horrible habit of distracting him from his work usually but he seemed content to just be in his company for the moment. 

In fact he had Tai with him, the brawler leaning against the table by his side, talking to James about… cafeteria food? 

Qrow wasn’t actually sure what they were talking about. He’d tuned out of the boring conversation to admire just how much the beard suited James. His idle adoration screeched to a halt when the man removed his gloves and jacket, rolling back his sleeves before he took a seat at the desk to do paperwork for whatever concern Tai had brought to his attention. Completely at ease with the two of them, some small part of Qrow’s brain noted. James wasn’t afraid to show them his metal side. The light from the office, from the window, gleamed off of his metal limb as he moved, catching the raven’s eyes like a trap.

Qrow’s mouth went dry and he was infinitely grateful he was laying on his front because suddenly all he could think about was the filthy ideas Clover had put in his head and he was now achingly hard. Qrow cursed Clover nine ways to hell and back for putting that fantasy in his mind. It had taken years, **_years_** , to suppress the one about Tai and in one gods damned night Clover had not only brought it back, but added to it. Damn him!

“Qrow?” James’s concerned voice made him blink, focusing back on the room around him instead of the one in his head to see both his boyfriends looking at him worriedly.

“You’re flushed.” The back of Tai’s hand touched his forehead, typical dad move. Qrow would have snorted in amusement if his brain hadn’t tried to dive right back into the gutter. He ducked away from the touch, not willing to meet their eyes with the thoughts still in his head.

“Are you alright?” James had both hands on his desk like he was preparing to push off the surface to stand, his work completely abandoned and forgotten. 

A slightly hysterical laugh left Qrow as he let his head collide with the table. “Define alright.” Came the muffled reply.

Sharing a brief look with Tai, James stood and came around the desk so he could walk over to Qrow. Once he was close enough, he ran his left hand through the soft black hair, leaning on the table with his other hand. There was a faint whimper from the prone hunter, though he couldn’t see a cause for it. He allowed his finger to rest on the back of Qrow’s neck to feel the heat gathered under the pale skin. The shifter was always a little cold in Atlas, it was why he was constantly snuggling into one of his boyfriend’s sides, but now he felt fevered. The slender body under his hand squirmed, ramping up their concern when he refused to lift his head.

Tai knelt down next to Qrow’s head, frowning when the raven didn’t acknowledge him. “Qrow? Come on… Talk to us baby bird, we’re really getting worried here.”

Qrow drew in a deep breath and heaved himself up, pulling his legs under him so that he was sitting on his heels, his current state of arousal on full display. Tai was obviously the first to become aware of it, though the observant James was not far behind. Both of James’s brows raised when Qrow took his metal hand and lifted it. Tai stood up, curious as the dilated vermillion eyes traced over the limb. Nimble fingers ran along the joints and grooves, felt the plates of metal that were warmed by the gears within.

“The other week Clover asked how I’d feel with this inside me. Wanted to know what I’d look like perched on your desk while I broke apart on your fist. So tell me, _General_ , do you think I’m alright?” Those dusky eyes, more black than red, looked up at James from under sooted lashes as Qrow pressed the mechanical knuckles to his lips. James swallowed hard when a pink tongue licked along the joints, the sensors processing the information seeming to short circuit momentarily as he tried to keep up with the input. 

“I think…” James cleared his throat to speak, voice thick and heavy with desire, any and all work completely disregarded as unimportant. “I think we need to call Clover to my office and lock the door. Don’t you agree Tai?”

“Message already sent.”

~*~

Clover wasn’t sure what he was going to be walking into when he was summoned to James’s office. The message from Tai had been vague and brief, not giving him any hints. What he found when he first stepped inside the large room stopped him cold in his tracks. Thankfully they were expecting him, so Tai was there, ready to pull him fully inside to close and lock the door while Clover tried to process the scene in front of him. His mouth going dry and all the blood rushing south to leave him light-headed.

James was seated at his desk, jacket discarded and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. But it was what was on his desk that had James’s full attention. That drew _Clover’s_ full attention.

Laying on his back was a flushed Qrow, pants missing and shirt open while James bent over him. His legs were folded up, far further than Clover had ever dared to lift them, leaving him completely exposed to his eldest boyfriend. What made Clover swallow hard was that his ankles were not only crossed behind his neck, but tied there with a strip of red that Clover recognized from James’s uniform. His hands were also bound and anchored to his ankles with Tai’s bandana, providing something for his head to rest against. His back was supported by both his pants and the missing jacket, folded neatly and placed perfectly to hold him up so he was able to watch everything that was being done to him while mismatched hands kept him spread open for James’s mouth.

Tai pressed up against him from behind, barely capturing a fraction of his attention from the whimpering mess their boyfriend had become.

“So, a little birdie told us there was something you wanted to watch.” A set of hands on his hips guided him until he was standing at the side of the desk. From his new vantage point Clover could see the way Qrow’s beautiful eyes fluttered as James worked his hole loose.

The Captain’s breathing hitched when James leaned back, a low whine of protest leaving Qrow, to open the lube that had been retrieved earlier. Clover held onto the hands on his hips, pushing back against the hardness behind him as James carefully covered his metal fingers. The bottle was left open and nearby, ready for when it was needed again.

Deep blue eyes stayed focused as James circled the pucker, gently nudging one finger inside the sensitive body. He heard Clover draw in a shuddering breath when Qrow mewled, heard Tai groan softly as he pushed in all the way. A soft noise escaped Qrow when he paused, his eyes falling shut as a second finger was added. James had been working him loose with his mouth for quite a while before Clover had shown up. The beginning was going to be the easy part. 

Clover wondered, as a third finger began pushing inside the flushed pink ring, just what exactly had made them decide on this position for Qrow. Surely laying flat would have made things easier, been more comfortable. However, he was grateful for their decision. There was a certain appeal to the way Qrow was positioned. The way his ass was tipped up and his head tilted down so that he could see everything that was being done to him. He could watch it all himself as James added more lube so he could nudge his pinkie into the tight space. Even knowing it was coming, Qrow was left gasping as it breached him, sliding in next to the other fingers to slowly start spreading him for the rest. The brunette bucked back against the brawler, felt Tai bite down on his shoulder with a growl.

Qrow keened James’s name as the man carefully worked all four fingers, spreading him little by little, only occasionally touching on his prostate. A hard shudder ran through James’s body when Qrow clamped down on his hand as the plate on the back slipped into his body, crying out at the sensation. The large man paused, allowing Qrow time to adjust. The bound raven closed his eyes, brown furrowed as he focused on relaxing as much as he could while he panted under the hungry eyes of his three boyfriends.

The reminder that he had an audience made it’s way through the haze of desire heating his body. When his eyes fluttered back open the first thing he saw was the metal hand buried half-way inside him. His mouth dropped open, eyes flicking up to meet the half-lidded deep blue staring at him. James’s breathing was deliberately slow and even as he tried to remain in complete control of himself. And there was nothing Qrow enjoyed more than breaking that control.

Qrow gave a breathless grin and clenched down on the hand nestled in his body.

“ _Fuck!_ ” James swore harshly, a growl working it’s way out of his throat at the wicked look in those darkened eyes. He rotated his hand, feeling the silken insides tighten again in response. There was a groan and a whimper to the side, both of them turning to look at the other two men in the room. Clover had his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, dilated teal eyes wide while he watched, his hips shifting slightly between the hand pressed against his restricted cock and the hard body behind him. He drew in a short shaking breaths, reminding them that this had been his fantasy to see. Behind him, Tai watched just as intensely, on hand locked on Clover’s hip while the other teased him

“Ngh!” Qrow jerked in his bonds, body trembling as James added more lube so he could tuck in his thumb. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pushed forward, eyes locked on the shifter’s face for any sign that he needed to stop and wait. There were no signs as Qrow watched the metal disappear into his body, breath quaking as it crept deeper into him. “Ah!” Velvet eyes snapped closed as James sank down to his wrist, twisting gently. Qrow was sure he felt every groove and joint as it moved. “Ha!”

“Shit!” Clover cursed lowly, body tensing as Tai gave him a squeeze through his pants. Then that hand was working him free, the pants getting pushed down. They hadn’t talked about this at all, the three of them were dating Qrow but technically not each other yet. However he wasn’t about to say stop, not when he _needed_ as much as he did. Not when Tai needed it just as much. Tai reached around him to grab some of the lube and then Clover felt the blond working him open. He sucked in a sharp breath, refusing to let his eyes fall shut as James rubbed his knuckles over Qrow’s sweet spot, eliciting a series of curses from the trapped hunter. They had done this because this was what he wanted to see and he wasn’t about to miss a second of it if he had any say in it.

Qrow shook as James continued to twist his hand back and forth, rolling his knuckles over that one spot both ways so he was under a constant onslaught of pleasure. He closed his eyes, head pressing back against his hands as the feeling built up inside him, quiet moans pouring past his lips. He panted heavily as James added more pressure, lashes wet with unshed tears at the overwhelming pleasure. James drew a sharp breath in through his teeth as Qrow screamed, his release covering his own chest from the angle he was positioned. He hummed as he kept the movements up, drawing out Qrow’s orgasm until the lithe body was wrung out. The muscles around his hand held tight and he waited only a few moments to allow Qrow to catch his breath before he was moving his hand again, careful now that the other was over sensitized.

Clover had been moved so that his hands were both braced on the desk, bent slightly so that Tai could push into him more easily. He doubted he’d last too long with how worked up he currently was and by the grip on his hips and the slight tremble in Tai’s body he was already pretty close too. As Tai thrust hard and fast into him, Clover’s thoughts drifted just slightly, wondering how James was doing, if he was as hard as the rest of them. He moaned when Tai hit just right, Qrow whining with him as James worked him back up to hardness. Teal eyes stayed locked on the metal where it was trapped by the stretched flesh. His own hole clenched hard when James pulled out slightly, the gleaming metal pulling the skin tight before sinking back inside. Tai groaned against his shoulder, putting just a bit more force behind each strike. 

Clover bit his lip, trying to hold out long enough for Qrow to come again. It was such a struggle though. Qrow looked gorgeous the way he was, bound and flushed, panting and trembling from the pleasure. And the sight of James fisting him was everything he’d hoped for, the man he followed breathing shakily, slightly flushed as he concentrated on what he was doing. The look in his eyes was fierce, intense, and Clover was only a little bit jealous that Qrow was the focus of that captivating stare. But Tai was just as gorgeous and intense, the pleasure he sent singing through Clover’s body more than enough to bring him to the edge. The brunette clung tight to it, felt like he was hanging off a cliff by his fingertips as Qrow’s whimpers began to gain pitch and frequency. They all knew the signs, he was close to coming again. Tai changed his angle by pressing a hand to Clover’s back, bending him even more and Clover gave a hoarse cry as the pleasure spiked from the change. His hand curled on the edge of the desk where he was braced, shouting when a hand left his hip to curl around his cock. 

It didn’t take long before Qrow was back at the brink and his wail when James sent him careening over the edge caused Clover to lose his tenuous grip, giving a shout of Tai’s name as he released on James’s desk. He felt the blond thrust hard a few more times, slowing to a stop with a bite to the back of his neck that had him shivering in the older man’s hold. James carefully worked his hand free, Qrow shuddering as he was left open and empty. He whined at the feeling, shooting Clover a meaningful look from under his lashes. He gave a slight nod of understanding, knowing what Qrow wanted from the talk they had when he’d confessed his own fantasy. When Tai stepped back Clover bent to remove his boots so that he could kick off his pants because he knew things were only just beginning. Tai raised his brows but followed suit, giving a questioning look to James when he remained in his chair, cleaning his hand. 

Clover pressed a quick kiss to a slightly bewildered James when he pushed the chair slightly to the side, making room for him to drag Tai over. Pressing up behind the slightly taller blond he took one hand and picked up the lube. “I’m not the only one who wanted to see something… But I’m betting the little bird didn’t sing about that part.” He wet Tai’s hand, smiling down at the sheepish but hopeful look Qrow was giving them. 

“Really?”

Qrow nodded to Tai’s question, biting his lip as the brawler started working his hand inside. The bound hunter was still loose from James, so it didn’t take much for Tai to fit into the space left behind by James’s withdrawal. Qrow let out a relieved sigh, no longer feeling the ache that came with being empty after being so filled. “ _Please_ …” His voice, normally so rough, came out more like a velvet pur, causing all three men to shiver in response, though only one fully understood what he was asking for. Clover pressed a kiss to Tai’s shoulder, lifting his other hand. He ignored the blond’s confused sound, removing the bracer so he could pour more lube onto it. He purposely led the brawler’s fingers to the stretched ring of muscle and let them rest against his wrist where it vanished into Qrow’s body. Tai sucked in a harsh breath as he understood what was being asked of him and Qrow quivered in anticipation when he felt Tai carefully start to stretch him further. 

It was difficult, so, so difficult, to keep his eyes open, to watch as the fantasy that had haunted his teen years and early adult ones finally became a reality. But he fought against his body, keeping his eyes open to watch as both the blond’s hands worked their way inside, found a home in his body. He shuddered hard when both slipped fully into him, unable to keep his eyes open no matter how hard he tried. Gods, he’d wanted this for so long… Tai fought with his hands. They were his weapons, the most dangerous part of him. And they were _inside Qrow_. He gasped, clenching down when Tai started to pull back, but he didn’t go far, testing to see what range of movement would be safe.

Clover stepped away, allowed the two time to play while he turned to James. It seemed horribly unfair that he and Tai had both come once and Qrow twice while the tallest man had been neglected. Clover intended to fix that slight oversight, if James would allow him. So he dropped to his knees, gently pushing James’s apart so he could fit between them and hesitantly reached for the belt in front of him. James’s hand, the flesh one he noticed, took his wrist and he stopped, looking up to offer a reassuring smile. 

“It’s okay Jimmy.” James looked up away from the vision of Clover on his knees, asking permission to do something that he’d only allowed one other to do for far too long. Qrow’s face was flushed, bangs matted to his forehead and lashes still wet but he was smiling over at them. “Give him a chance. You can trust them both.”

The eldest looked back down, meeting open teal, so honest and caring, and with a slight bow of his head released the hand he had stopped. Clover slowly and carefully removed the belt and worked the uniform pants open, deliberately not allowing himself to stop and react when he pulled James out of his pants. 

It was achingly obvious why James had been hesitant to allow Clover to reveal him but he needn’t have worried. Not with him and not with Tai. 

The flesh in his hand was scarred, the marks faded with time like the rest of his scars from the accident but still very obvious. Especially to someone who was literally staring right at it. Still, he didn’t pause, stroking the hard flesh in sure motions and allowing James to relax back in his chair. This was one situation where actions would matter more than any words ever could. So he leaned forward and took the other into his mouth, let his tongue play along the marred skin, tasted the difference between the skin and the scars. Qrow wailed again behind him, the sound enough to prompt James into threading his fingers through Clover’s hair. 

James was torn between watching Qrow be taken apart by Tai on _his desk_ or watching Clover go down on him like it was the most natural thing in the world when he was anything but natural. It had been one thing to allow Qrow to see him bared, to let the shifter touch him when he so rarely could bear to touch himself. To allow Clover to see what he was, Tai as well, when they were still dancing around the feelings between them was overwhelming in it’s own way. To be so easily accepted without any hesitation or judgement was… freeing, relieving. He knew he’d be unable to hold off for long and by the sound of it Qrow was quickly being worked to his fourth orgasm of the night. As Clover took him in deep and sucked hard, he found himself grateful that Qrow had enough stamina to keep up with all three of them, even if he couldn’t do much when they were done with him.

Tai bit his lips, trying to stay in control so he didn’t do anything that would actually hurt Qrow. His friend, their boyfriend, was putting a lot of trust in him, a lot of faith that he would be careful. He wondered, as Qrow arched in his bindings, eyes fluttering as another orgasm tore through him, just how long the smaller man had been thinking of this. Obviously for a while, given how worked up he was about it but that wasn’t much to go by. Behind him James swore fiercely and he glanced back to see the man hunched over slightly, hand buried in Clover’s hair. A smirk crossed his face, though he was a bit disappointed to have missed most of it. He worked his arms free, reaching for the wipes that James kept in his office to clean up both his arms and wiping off the mess on Qrow while the smaller man tried to come back from the euphoria he’d been trapped in. Tai slowly and carefully started untying Qrow, massaging the muscles as he released him to ensure that he wasn’t hurt by the extended stretching. 

Qrow greatly appreciated the care but the ache in his arms and legs, his back, wasn’t what had most of his attention. He was more focused on how empty, how hollow, he felt. Beyond that, he was thrilled to see the three of his boyfriends together as well. Clover had mentioned back in the beginning that they may all end up dating each other instead of them all just dating him but for months now, the three of them had been dancing around each other. He’d been a little surprised that Clover hadn’t made a move yet, though the brunette certainly seemed to be moving now as he helped strip James out of the rest of his clothes. The tallest man seemed nervous, as Qrow expected, but he allowed the younger man to reveal him. This would be good for him, he thought, nudging the blond over to the older raven. Tai and Clover wouldn’t judge, they would accept him as he was for who he was. There was just one last thing he wanted to do with them, but he was willing to give James a moment with Clover and Tai to get comfortable with each other while he rested for a few minutes.

~*~

James held Qrow steady as their boyfriend lowered himself down onto Tai’s erection, his own aching between his legs. He was still a bit uncertain about this plan but if it was what Qrow wanted then he’d go along with it. They’d certainly made sure the lithe man was stretched enough after all. Once Qrow was fully seated, he waited, letting the smaller man adjust before he started to push into the flushed ring. Qrow moaned, hips being held by Tai while he slowly entered him. For all the stretching that he’d gone through, Qrow was still tight around them, slender body shaking with the strain of taking them both. It was so, so hard to keep still once he was completely inside, the channel around them flexing as Qrow shifted between them. 

Clover reached out from where he was leaning against his desk, running a hand through Qrow’s hair to help soothe him. The lithe hunter nuzzled into the soft touch, eyes hazy as he adjusted to the overwhelming sensation of having two of them in him at the same time. Tai drew Qrow’s attention away with a kiss while James placed small, gentle kisses along his shoulders and the back of his neck. Clover continued to pet him, nails lightly scratching at his scalp, until Qrow relaxed enough to try moving. They let him, holding themselves still while they got a feel for his rhythm before Tai hld Qrow’s hips still and started moving at the pace he’d set. James moved in counterpoint, biting one pale shoulder at the intense sensation of Tai sliding against him. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how things felt for Qrow though now that they were doing this he couldn’t help but wonder.

Between them, Qrow moaned helplessly, trapped by the two broader bodies moving around him. _In him._ Red eyes struggled to stay open through the pleasure, caught floating in euphoria in a way he never had before. Qrow gasped as they found his sweet spot, both of them aiming for it now that they knew where it was in their current position. Slurred words slid off of a barely controlled tongue, past tingling lips to beg for them to move faster, to thrust harder, to give him _more_. Narrow hands grasped at whatever he could to pull them closer, one hand reaching out to Clover’s leg as his head fell back on James’s shoulder. There had to be some way to bring the youngest into it. He couldn’t bear, even in his swimming mind, the idea of his first boyfriend, the one who’d brought them all together, being left out.

Clover shivered as Qrow’s hand slid up his thigh, so entranced by watching the three of them together that he’d forgotten his own aching need. He didn’t know what the words pouring out of Qrow were, though he recognized the sound of some from when Qrow had gotten overwhelmed in the past. Tai apparently _did_ understand them though as he clumsily struggled to respond in the same language, the tone reassuring. Clover drew in a shuddering breath when Qrow’s hand wrapped around his hip, pulling him forwards. He struggled to understand what Qrow wanted for a moment, until he’d been pulled close enough that he was guided by the smaller man into his mouth. He hesitated, worried about hurting Qrow or pushing him too far, but Qrow didn’t allow him time to think, jerking his hips forward until Clover had no choice but to give in to his demand. Not that Clover was putting up as much of a fight as he could have (or should have, he’d think later). 

Qrow whimpered, letting his body go lax and trusting the three of his lovers not to hurt him as Clover finally got the hint. He focused his attention on Clover, letting Tai take over their pace and leading James with him. The same hand that had brought Clover to him glided up the man’s inner thigh, sneaking back to find what he was seeking. Clover’s hips bucked when the tip of his finger nudged inside him, still a bit wet from Tai earlier. A moan resonated above him as he pushed in, curling his finger to find the spot he needed to bring Clover the most pleasure. He heard James swear behind him, Tai murmuring to him in his native tongue in breathless stutters as he tried to remember the words. They were close, all of them were, but he wanted to bring Clover over the edge first. It seemed fitting since the Captain was the reason they were all there in the first place.

Clover kept one hand in Qrow’s hair, holding him steady while the other hand was braced on James’s shoulder. The man had turned to place a kiss on his wrist before nipping playfully when he’d first put his hand down and he resolved that the two of them were going to have to spend some time learning each other better now that things were more open between all four of them. Tai too. But those were thoughts for later. For now the brunette was busy chasing his peak, Qrow helping him along by fitting a second finger into his hole so that he could better strike his prostate. Teal eyes rolled back as he got closer, so close, he just needed _something_ to tip him over the edge. A yelp was startled out of him when a hand cracked across his ass, not hard but enough to finally send him tumbling over into oblivion. Qrow pulled him in all the way, swallowing around him until he forced the other to release him. As he leaned against the desk, trying to catch his breath, Tai tossed him a cheeky grin, turning his attention back to Qrow afterwards. Which is when the angle of the hit occurred to Clover and he realized the blond had been the one to smack him. Oh, he was so going to have to pay the man back for that somehow.

James panted against the pale skin of his lover, nearly as overwhelmed as Qrow was. After his accident, he’d cut himself off from people physically. It wasn’t until Qrow had approached him and Tai that he’d been intimate with anyone since he’d lost half of his body, and that was still recent. So everything that was happening was so much to him, almost too much. He wondered, briefly and vaguely, how Qrow handled it when he’d spent nearly as much time without physical contact. Qrow clenched down as he came to his peak, tightening around them to the point James was sure it had to hurt him. But he didn’t try to stop them, continued to urge them on despite how overly sensitive he had to be by this point. In some ways, James wished he were able to hold out longer, perhaps some distant masculine pride of needing to be the last one, but truly he was grateful to be so close to his own orgasm. There was no way Qrow could last much longer and he had no desire to hurt the man.

Tai watched eagerly as James finally broke apart in front of him. He’d been busy with Qrow the first time the man had come, so he’d missed the view but now… Now he could watch as the man shuddered, eyes closing and mouth dropping open in a low moan, his hips stuttering to a stop. Gods, he was so close. He just needed a little bit and he’d be done. Deep blue eyes opened again, a large hand lifting to pull him forward into a kiss over a pale shoulder. Tai felt nails lightly raking up his sides as Qrow’s eyes fluttered, the man still coherent enough to return some of the attention that was given to him. The blond shouted when a slick finger slipped inside him, Clover obviously having made use of the lube still on the desk while they were busy. Tai groaned, biting down on James’s bottom lip as he came, Qrow gasping as he was filled even more. 

The four men stayed as they were, trying to cool their bodies down before they started to separate from each other. Clover moved away first, standing to grab the cleaning wipes for the other three as James carefully eased his way out of Qrow, the small man shivering at the loss. Tai held Qrow to his chest as he pulled out, cradling the fading raven to him as he stood. He carefully set Qrow on the desk as the three of them took turns cleaning up each other and then turned to him. Red eyes finally stayed closed as they were dressing him, Clover lifting him off the hard surface so he could be moved to a bed in one of their rooms. It was as James was checking his desk over, wiping it again to ensure it was completely clean, that he realized he was never going to be able to work at this desk without thinking about all that had just happened. Locking the office behind him, he wondered just how many questions would be asked if he got a new desk and rearranged his office with more furniture.


End file.
